The Betrayed Sage
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: During the Chunnin exams Naruto is visited by the Ridoku Sannin, from their he learns the truth of his parents and the evil that is the Sandaime Hokage. Rinnegan Naruto with powerful six paths. Evil Sandaime and Hiashi. Naru/Hina/Harem. Warning: Violence
1. Chapter 1 The Sage Rises

The Betrayed Sage

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look for Challenges and Polls on my Profile!**

**A/N: This is the final story I'll be writing, meaning its the last new story I am making. I have a total of 9 stories and I'm keeping it that way for a long time. This is my only non-crossover fic, I hope you enjoy it.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 The Sage Rises

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'I hate my life' Groaned a very irritated Naruto Uzumaki as he was slowly crushed inside the belly of a giant snake. Naruto kept on thinking on what to do, he could create a bunch of shadow clones, but his hands were crushed thanks to the snakes muscles inside its body.

'Great, just Great, I'm going to die by being snake food!' As Naruto felt his cloths and skin start to burn from the stomach acid he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

'Come young sage it is time you know the truth.'

Then he blacked out

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mindscape

Naruto woke up in ankle high water, "Ok one second I'm in a snake's belly, next thing I know I'm in a ugly sewer." As Naruto looked closer at the walls he saw something underneath the grime. He walked over and smeared the grim away, what he saw were writings that he would usually find in storage seals.

"What the-" Naruto looked up and saw many pipes in all shapes in colors. The biggest ones were crimson red. The others seems to have many cut off valves, confusing Naruto.

"Where I'm I?" Naruto seeing no one was there to help him followed the big red pipe. As he followed it he felt the air around him get warmer. As he emerged out of the tunnel he saw that he was in a gigantic room the size of the Hokage monument. At the far end of the chamber was a ginormous gate with many chains and locks on it.

Naruto gave a whistle, "Wow." He heard a huge rustling in the cage.

"**What? Whose there? Kit is that you?**" Naruto looked through the cage as best as he could and saw a giant orange fox with nine tails. The Kyuubi, Naruto remembered the time when Mizuki told him why the village hated him.

"Kyuubi?" whispered Naruto in awe. The Kyuubi lowered its head to look through one of the only holes in the gate.

"**KIT! Oh thank Kami its you! You won't believe what that Bastard Monkey did to us! Once I get my claws on him!**" roared Kyuubi from behind the cage. Naruto was very confused on what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" The Kyuubi stopped ranting and looked at Naruto with teary eyes, which caused Naruto's heart to ache for some reason. Kyuubi whimpered and spoke, "**Your so called 'Jiji' put hundreds of restriction seals on you and my cage. You should be able to use my power at will with no side effects, but that monkey locked me up, keeping me from you. And in result us not being in sync, so my chakra hurts you like it did on the bridge in wave, I'm so sorry kit.**"

Naruto was now throughly confused, "What do you mean Jiji put seals on me?"

"I believe I can answer that." Both Kyuubi and Naruto looked over to see a man. The man was dressed like a monk, he had a necklace with six tomes and a strange staff. His eyes though were the biggest thing, his yes looked like ripples on a pond.

Naruto heard Kyuubi gasp and then start whimpering. The man turned to Kyuubi with a smile, "Do not fret Kyuubi, I am not here to hurt you or young Naruto."

Naruto noticed that Kyuubi still whimpered and started looking submissive. "Who are you?" The monk smiled, "I am the Sage of the Six Paths, but to my family I am known as Shichiro Uzumaki."

Naruto looked confused and a little happy. "Are you part of my family?" Kyuubi decided to be quiet for the remainder of the discussion.

"Yes, Think of me as your great grandfather." Naruto hugged the man for a moment before once again looking up at him, though now he had tears in his eyes.

"Now Naruto I'm going to tell you my story and then I'm going to tell you the truth about everything thats been hidden from you. Now I don't want any interruptions ok?" Naruto nodded.

"As I said before I am the Sage of the Six Paths. I am a monk of a lost religion, now during my time as a monk I learned many things. The biggest one is being able to control the energy within my body, my Chakra. I was the very first person able to access my chakra. From their I experimented and soon found enlightenment. Through many years I found a way to do the jutsus you shinobi use today. I was called a god in my day, and was almost due to me almost being immortal due to my long life force.

Though it wasn't all fine and dandy, one day an evil force was unleashed upon the land. The Juubi." Naruto gasped, he thought the Kyuubi was the strongest. "It wasn't long after that I created sealing. And so with seals and jutsu at my said I battled the great Juubi. I battled him for three days straight, and on the third day I got my chance. I used the most complex seal to seal the Juubi into myself thus becoming the first jinchuuriki.

After that I gained a few powers, some that I did not want. One was the eyes that I have, they give a amazing amount of power. The Juubi also gave me the ability to use yin and yang powers to create anything I want. I was then worshiped as messiah come to teach the world And teach I did, I taught many about the power of chakra, though some used it for evil,

As the years passed by more and more people learned to access their chakra until it became hereditary. Then on my death bed I found the Juubi would be free once I die. So with the all the power I had I ripped the Juubi into nine chakra creatures. Each one with a number of tails.

Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Nekomata, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Bobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanbi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyo, and finally the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto turned to the Kyuubi in awe. "Now Naruto when I died I made it so I would appear again to you in the future. The reason why is because you are to be my successor. There were a few before that I meet but they only got a fraction of my power. You on the other hand will be getting all my knowledge and power. You will get my eyes, my knowledge of jutsu, the power over elements, all my sealing knowledge and my perfect chakra control. You will be able to make the Paths and use Yin and Yang chakra."

Naruto started to droll at the though of such power, but then the Sage got serious, "Now Naruto before we do that I believe it is time you know the truth. The truth of your parents, Your lineage, but most of all is the truth that the Sandaime is not as kind as he seems."

Naruto was happy, "You know my parents?"

The Sage nodded, "Yes Naruto, first your mother since she is related to me. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was my granddaughter by 5 generations. She was a brilliant kunoichi and powerful swordswoman and a seal master. How she died, I will tell you that last."

Naruto whipped away a tear and then the Sage dropped the bomb, "Your father was non other than your idol the Yondaime Hokage. Otherwise known as Minato Namikaze."

"No it can't be!" Naruto yelled while in a panic. But before he could go any farther he was bonked on the head by the Sage's staff.

"Ow! What was that for!", pouted Naruto.

"Let me ask you something Naruto what is the Hokage's main duty?"

"To protect the village at any cost...Oh." Naruto lowered his head as he realized the reason his father chose him to hold the Kyuubi.

"Yes you see now, your father could not ask another family to sacrifice their child. So he did the only thing he could. Now about your lineage, you see the Uzumaki are actually distant relatives of the Senju. Now the first Hokage, Harshirama Senju, married a woman named Mito Uzumaki. Now Mito Uzumaki was the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto once again looked at the Kyuubi with awe, the Kyuubi herself was listening more intently at the mention of her past host.

"Now after Mito died she sealed the Kyuubi into your mother Kushina. No one knows how Kushina and Mito are related but since they are related to the Senju that means you are too. And through that you are related not to one but to three of the past Hokages." Naruto grabbed his head as he tried to contain all this emotional stress.

"You know that your father died sealing Kyuubi into you, but what you don't know is that your mother was murdered. Now Naruto what I'm going so say next will make you have serious trust issues from now on. Are you ready?" Naruto gulped and nodded.

"The one that killed your mother was the Sandaime hokage." Naruto's world stopped as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

Why the Sandaime glared at him every time he thought that Naruto wasn't looking. How the old man only showed up at the last minute to 'save' him from a mob. Why people the Sandaime supposedly 'killed' for hurting him were still walking, alive and well, in konoha streets. Why every time he tried to ask about his parents the man would change the subject.

Naruto's anger started to rise, "That bastard it was all him! I'm going to kill him!" The sage put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Not yet Naruto, now I'm not one for anger but the sandaime hurt my family. So I'm all for you killing him, but not yet. You must let him suffer for everything he did to you. You must make him watch as his mistakes cause all of Konoha to burn."

Kyuubi finally spoke, "**The sage is right Kit, if you just kill him first then you will never get your full revenge against all the village.**" The blond haired shinobi nodded.

"Thank you Great Jiji and Kyuubi, I'm already starting to get an idea on how to do all that."

The sage's eyes started to glow, "Now Naruto I'm going to break all the seals on your body except the seal that holds the Kyuubi. You can't do that until you're are either free of Konoha or control it. Now once you awake you will have all my powers. When you get the chance go and look for powerful bodies for your paths. Now go forth and give them hell!"

There was a bright light and Naruto felt unimaginable pain and at the same time euphoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Real world.

Naruto opened his eyes in the darkness of the snake's body revealing the glowing rinnegan. He then screamed with a mighty voice.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

The force was so great that nothing was left of the snake as it exploded. Naruto jumped out of the crater that the attack made. Naruto saw that all his cloths had been eaten away by the stomach acid. He also saw that his body was every woman's fantasy.Naruto ran over to a nearby pond and looked at his reflexion and said, "Damn I look good."

Naruto looked closer to see his new eyes, they were the same ripple pattern only with his original blue color. After noticing he was naked he groaned. Then a idea came forth, using the Yin and Yang Naruto made a brand new set of cloths. Chuckling, Naruto put on the clothes.

He wore all black, except the silver kanji for sage on the back of his black snake skin trench coat. His muscle shirt was black, his cargo pants were black, even the belt that held up his pants were black. Not to mention his black steel toed combat boots. (A/N: What? I think Naruto would look good in black.)

He had to say, 'I look pretty bad-ass.'

'**I'll have to agree with you on that one kit.**" Naruto was surprised for a sec before his mind kicked in. 'Kyuubi?'

'**The one and only! Now I believe you have some ugh 'teammates' to save, do you not?**'

Naruto sighed, 'Your right, well lets go save their asses for the hundredth time.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

With the rest of Team 7

"Ha ha I blew him away."gloat Zaku who used his air pipes to attack a curse seal drugged Sasuke Uchiha.

"Blew who away?" spoke a crazed Sasuke as he back slapped the sound-nin away. Sasuke then preceded to break both of Zaku's arms causing him to scream.

Sakura tried to run up to Sasuke, "Sasuke stop this! This isn't you!" Only for the pink haired girl to be kicked away.

"Back off Sakura, I have no need for your uselessness!" Sasuke then turned his eyes on the sound-nin only to find them gone. Sasuke growled and then the curse seal receded. Slowly but surely the rest of the genin left the clearing with their teammates. All of them worried that Sasuke would lose it again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Else where

Kin, Zaku, and Dosu grunted as they were dropped on their asses. They looked up at the new Naruto and gasped at his glowing eyes.

Naruto then asked, "Now can you three tell me why you were attacking my 'teammates'?" The three sound-nin noticed the hiss at 'Teammates'. Realizing that they were at Naruto's mercy Dosu talked.

"We were ordered by our master Orochimaru to kill Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't say why, but now seeing the curse seal I now know we were just to test him." Zaku and Kin cursed, seeing that Dosu was right.

Naruto's saw with his eyes that none of the three had the curse seal. Then he got a crazy idea, "Ok here are your options, one you go back to Orochimaru and get killed or used for some experiment. Or two, you work for me and get a better life." The three genin looked at each other and silently agreed.

They got on one knee, "We are your humble servants master?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." At the last name the genin almost had heart attacks.

"Now I want you three to act normal when you return to Orochimaru, here are some scrolls." Naruto passed them a pair of scrolls.

"Use these to enter the tower, next chance you get escape from Orochimaru's radar and look for the Namikaze estate. I will have the place allow you inside were you will hide until it is time. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" the three of them said in unison. Though Naruto didn't like the -sama, he decided to let it go. Naruto created a shadow clone, "My clone will escort you to the tower after that you're on your own. Also heed this warning, beware the Hokage."

The three of them nodded and then ran off with his clone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pop'd his neck, "Man this is going to take a long time." Naruto looked at his list and smiled, "Yes you six will be perfect paths for me."

Naruto sealed the list away and head towards the tower to meet up with the gay emo and pink abomination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 The Sage Unleashed

The Betrayed Sage

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look for Challenges and Polls on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 The Sage Unleashed

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto looked at his list and smiled, "Yes you six will be perfect paths for me." Naruto sealed the list away and head towards the tower to meet up with the gay emo and pink abomination.

When he got their he saw Sasuke and Sakura shaking Kabuto's hand before they went to different doors. As Sasuke limped over and opened the door Naruto sped into the room with them. The prankster immediately changed his form into that of his past self, only a little beat up. Naruto then spoke up scaring the living day lights out of them.

"So are we going to open the scrolls or what?" Both Sasuke and Sakura whipped their heads to Naruto. The jinchuuriki raised an eyebrow, "Are you just now noticing me?"

Sakura screeched, "Where have you been you baka?" Naruto gave a annoyed expression, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past hour but you never answered so I decided to forget it."

The two idiots were now really confused, Naruto pulled from his pouch the heaven and earth scrolls. Sasuke quickly patted his pouch, enraged that the dope had stollen the scrolls from him. He never got the chance to rant as Naruto opened the scrolls and Iruka appeared after Naruto threw them away.

Naruto smiled at his old sensei, wait scratch that, his only real sensei. "Congratulations on passing the second exams!" He pulled out a pocket watch, "And you got here just in time. Now you have about three hours until you are required to meet in the main auditorium."

It was after Iruka finished that he looked at team 7 and frowned. Sasuke and Sakura looked like a mess, but Naruto caused some suspicion. He saw some ripping in Naruto's clothes but no blood from where they hit. Iruka shrugged it off and then went on to explain the meaning of the riddle that emo and pinky didn't see.

"Now like I said I'll need you three to go to the main auditorium in three hours. Good luck and make Konoha proud." With that Iruka shunshin'd out of the room. Sasuke and Sakura once again tried to rant at Naruto, only to find him not there.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three hours later

The teams that passed lined up in the room that was chosen. Team 7, 8, Gai, and 10 were there. Along with the Sand siblings and Kabuto's butt-buddy group. In the room was the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko, a few Chunnin and the Jounin leaders: Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Baki and Orochimaru in disguise.

Naruto discreetly glared at the Sandaime. The man the killed his mother, put seals on his person, broke his fathers last wish, and tried to turn him into a weapon. The old fart though just looked at the teams with a smile, but Naruto knew better. He could feel the malice that pooled from the core of the old man. Said fart walk forward and spoke with a silver tongue.

"Congratulations on passing the second part of the exams. Now I will tell the true reason of the exams." Kiba shouted, "What do you mean true reason?" Naruto saw a glint in the mans eye.

"The Chunnin exams are a way to replace war, villages use the exams to prove their village's worth. It is also a way for villages to gain clients but thats for the third part of the exams. Now because there are so many of you we are going to have a preliminary round."

Naruto scowled, 'Preliminary?'

The Hokage got a grave face, "Its going to be one on one battles, but I'll let my friend Hayate Gekko tell you more."

A sickly shinobi appeared in front of the teams and coughed hard. Naruto, with a genjutsu on his eyes, activated his rinnegan and saw that the man had a decease in his lungs. (A/N: I'm not going to write out the coughing because i'm lazy. Just like I'm not going to do Hinata-chan's stuttering. Sorry)

"Ok before we begin are there any of you that want of drop out?" Everyone was quiet before Kabuto raised his hand. "I would, I can barely hear and my chakra levels are low." Anko looked at her chart and scratched out Kabuto's name and motioned some chunnin to escort Kabuto out of the forest. Naruto though felt hidden bloodlust in the boy.

A screen appeared behind the adult shinobi, Anko shouted so all could hear. "This screen will put up names of those who will be fighting!"

The screen went through a list of names and showed the first match.

**Sasuke Uchiha V.S. Sabaku no Temari**

Everyone but Sasuke and Temari went up to the balcony. Naruto had to control his anger as Kakashi appeared behind him. Sakura on the other hand was squealing like the fan girl she was.

"Go Sasuke-kun, Show that bimbo who's boss!"

Naruto looked at her with a 'Are you serious?' look. He then walked away and actually went over to the two other sand siblings. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this.

Kankuro and Gaara were surprised when Naruto walked over to them, though Gaara didn't show it. They were even more surprised when Naruto said, "Your sister is going to wipe the floor with the ass."

Baki blinked in confusion while Kankuro asked, "Aren't you supposed to cheer on your teammate?" Naruto snorted, "Yeah right, those idiots my teammates? I'd rather cut off my arm."

Gaara looked at Naruto for a second before holding his head as the Ichibi shouted at him.

"**DO NOT ANGER THE BLOND! HE IS VERY DANGEROUS!**" Gaara looked tentatively at Naruto, "Why is mother scared of you?" Naruto looked at Gaara for a second as Kyuubi told him that the Ichibi was in him.

"Well you may have the _first _but I have the _ninth_." whispered to the sand team. The three all thought, 'He's just like Me/Gaara!' The four of them were interrupted as Sasuke spoke from the fighting area.

"Stupid girl you have no chance against a Uchiha elite like me! You should be in the kitchen like a good slut." Temari glared, along with rest of the females in the room. Kankuro paled, "He's dead."

Though the worst thing was that Kakashi, Kiba, and surprisingly Asuma nodded in agreement. Kurenai growled as she saw Kiba and then was red with anger as Asuma, her so called 'boyfriend', agree with the Uchiha brat.

For some reason Sasuke could ignore the monstrous KI that was pounding on him. Naruto just shook his head, "Its over."

As soon as Hayate told them to begin, Sasuke charged without a second thought. Temari sighed and opened her fan all the way and yelled, "Futon: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Sasuke didn't have a chance as the chakra powered wind blast him away and slammed into the opposite side of the arena. The room was silent for a while before Hayate went over to check Sasuke, only to find the boy passed out.

"Winner by knock out, Sabaku no Temari!"

The sand girl spat at the emo brat and left the floor. The medics came forwards and took the Uchiha away, Kakashi following. Temari was surprised to see Naruto when she returned to her brothers and sensei. Naruto smiled at her causing the girl to blush.

"I'm glad you put the sexist pig in his place, congratulations on your victory." Naruto kissed the back of her hand before leaving to check on the other teams.

With the Hokage, well he was getting nervous. First the Uchiha lost and he knew he would have to deal with the council later. Second Naruto had been acting weird and was hanging out with foreign shinobi. But the worst was that Sarutobi couldn't feel the seals on Naruto. He even tried activating the Death Switch seal that was located over the boy's heart.

Nothing happened.

So yeah, right now Hiruzen was nervous.

Everybody looked to the screen to see the next battle.

**Shino vs Zaku**

Zaku discreetly looked up to Naruto and saw him signal him to quit. Zaku gave a quick nod, he then shouted, "Proctor I would like to forfeit!" As soon as that happened Zaku shivered as he felt Orochimaru's slight KI on him. Luckily Orochimaru couldn't do anything in the crowded room.

Hayate nodded and Shino went back up to his teammates. Everyone one again looked up to the name board.

**Kankuro vs Tsurugu Misumi** **(**Same as Cannon)

During the beat down that Kankuro dished out Naruto had visited Kurenai and her team. Though something distracted him, it was Hinata Hyuuga, she had her headband around her forehead. He could have sworn that she used to wear it around her neck back in the academy. That caused Naruto to worry, his thoughts were interrupted as multiple groans were heard.

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka (**Same as Cannon)

Naruto growled, "Those girls are a disgrace to real kunoichi every where." Kurenai smiled at this, while Hinata blushed at being in close proximity of her crush.

"Hey you stay away from Hinata-chan you jerk! She's mine!" cried Kiba while his owner Akamaru whimpered at the KI raidiating off of Naruto and the females. Naruto slowly and creepily turned his head to Kiba.

"Akamaru you better put your pet on a leach before he does something that will get him killed." Kiba growled, but was interrupted as the board shuffled again.

**Tenten Tengoku vs Akado Yoroi**

"GO TENTEN WITH TEH POWER OF YOUTH!", cheered the enthusiastic Maito Gai. Tenten shook her head in embarrassment of her sensei.

Akado was an older genin that wore glasses and had a piece of cloth that covered most of his face. Tenten noticed that her enemy's hand was glowing with a transparent blue flame.

"BEGIN!"

Tenten quickly jumped back and threw a first volley of kunai. Akado dodgec the kunai and charged her. His glowing hand grazed her arm. Tenten felt a drop in her chakra pool. Tenten scowled and slowly took out two scroll, "Your chakra absorbing arm is impressive I'll give you that. But your weakness is long range fighters."

Tenten jumped into the air and used her twin rising dragon technique to turn the old genin into a pin cushion. Her opponent fell to the ground, covered in kunai, shuriken and other throwing weapons.

"WINNER TENTEN TENGOKU!"

As the medics cared away the loser Lee shouted from his post, "Yay Tenten crushed her enemy with the power of YOUTH!" Tenten groaned, along with a lot of other people. After the 'youthful' duo had calm down everyone went back to the board.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

Shikamaru whined, "I have to fight a girl? This is so troublesome." But to his surprise Kin said from her spot on the railing, "I forfeit!" Everyone was confused, but the proctor shrugged and declared Shikamaru the winner. Shikamaru just yawned and went back up with his team. Once again everyone looked to the board.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Whoo boy, we got lucky this time Akamaru!" yelled Kiba. Though he failed to notice that Akamaru was whimpering from the chakra that was coming off Naruto. Kiba jumped down to his place and was surprised to see Naruto already there. Kiba shook it off and then proceeded to run his mouth.

"First I'm going to beat you, then I'm going to show that Hinata should have never liked you by making her my bitch."

Naruto scowled, "What do you mean she likes me?" Up in the stands Hinata was about to have a heart attack, 'Don't tell him Kiba! Don't tell him I want to do it my self you baka!' But Hinata's pleas were unanswered.

"What I mean you dope is that Hinata has had a crush on you since the beginning of the academy. And now I'm going to show her that you are nothing compared to me!" Naruto shook his head.

"First I was just going to make it quick and clean, but now I see that its time for a beat down. Just wait until I tell your mother and sister about what you've said today." Naruto then shaded his eyes behind the bangs of his hair.

Kiba growled, "You won't be telling anything since you'll be dead by the end of the match."

Hayate coughed once and then said for the two to begin. Kiba immediately used his family's jutsu, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba's bone structure changed so that he could comfortably walk on all fours like a dog. His finger nails turned into claws and his face took on a feral appearance.

"TIme to lose, dead last!" Kiba charged at Naruto just like Sasuke when the Uchiha battled Temari. Up in the stands Hinata was actually red with anger along with Kurenai. 'You are in so much trouble when your match is over Kiba-baka!'

Naruto suddenly raised his face to reveal the eyes of gods, the majestic Rinnegan. Kiba was so surprised that he failed to dodge when Naruto raised his hand and said two magic words.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" The blast from the gravity attack launched kibe to the other wall, just like Temari did. Only this time the idiot went through the wall and two more behind that wall.

The room was silent, all the genin and foreign shinobi stared in awe. Orochimaru was licking his lips as he wanted Naruto to be his next vessel. Hiruzen almost had a heart attack and all the others that were Naruto haters were becoming scared.

The proctor flinched when Naruto turned his eyes to him, silently telling him to end the match.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto went up to the banester and glared at most of the people. The one that he mostly glared at was Hiruzen Sarutobi. His gaze penetrated the old mans soul. The glaring was interrupted when the board once again flashed the next rounds fighters.

**Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga**

Naruto noticed the names and then turned to Hinata and felt her fear. He was about to comfort her when he felt a mass of malice and hate. He turned and saw Neji Hyuuga. Naruto was surprised when he saw that Neji took off his head band.

And showed to the world that he did not have the caged bird seal like he once had.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

Next to be updated will be my Venom Crossover.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sage Angered

The Betrayed Sage

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look for Challenges and Polls on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 The Sage Angered

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga**

Naruto noticed the names and then turned to Hinata and felt her fear. Naruto was about to comfort her when he felt a mass of malice and hate. He turned and saw Neji Hyuuga. Naruto was surprised when he saw that Neji took off his head band.

And showed to the world that he did not have the caged bird seal like he once had. Naruto was very confused at that moment. He turned to Kurenai and asked what was going on. She let a lone tear go down her face.

"Well Naruto after the graduation from the academy Hinata was brought before the Hyuuga elders. They had her fight her own sister, but she refused to fight her sister. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, also refused. They were punished by both of them being branded, Seeing that the Hyuuga didn't have a heir they decided to chose the strongest Hyuuga. That Hyuuga was Neji, so his seal was removed and he was named the heir."

Naruto growled at the mention of the cage bird seal, he had heard of it before. He was disgusted that a family would use a seal to enslave a portion of their own family. He pushed that away because at the moment the match was about to begin. Naruto himself was worried, the pure malice that was in Neji's soul was disturbing.

The tension was high as both fighters went to the center of the arena. Hinata was shivering at the hate that filled her cousin's eyes. She could feel the phantom pain of the seal from when Neji repeatedly used it on her.

Neji just stood there with a wicked grin on his face, his eyes glinted with a hint of madness. Naruto himself was getting nervous, he knew something bad was going to happen. Even Kyuubi was nervous, she knew that Naruto cared for the girl. What Kyuubi feared was that Naruto would kill the boy if he hurt Hinata.

Neji didn't even get into the hyuuga fighting stance, he just stood there mockingly. Hinata timidly dropped into a very rough stance. She was never really good at the traditional Jyuuken.

Neji sneered at the girl, "Why do you bother Hinata-_sama_?" He asked mocking her about her past place as clan heir. "We all know that your a weak, timid, spoiled, disgrace of a kunoichi! You should drop from the shinobi ranks, destiny and determined that you are to work for the main house."

Naruto gripped the railings hard, the metal even started to bend. Kurenai herself was chewing on her fingernails. Even Shino was mad, but you could only tell if you heard the loud buzzing sounding from his person.

Even though Hinata was trembling under the gaze of her cousin, she still had one thing that kept her going. She looked up at Naruto Uzumaki and saw that he was glaring at Neji. When Naruto saw that Hinata was looking at him he smiled at her. With new determination Hinata turned back to Neji and lowered into a new stance. A stance that was different than the basic Jyuuken.

Neji scowled, "What are you doing you failure? How _dare_ you bastardize the Jyuuken!" Hinata didn't listen to him, she literally stared her death in the face and when the proctor waved his hand to begin she charged.

Neji barely had time to dodge as Hinata attacked relentlessly. Everyone was amazed at the situation, a branch member actually fighting a the heir of the main branch. But the amazing part was that Hinata was winning. Naruto himself looked at both of them with his Rinnegan, he saw that Neji's chakra coils were the size of a low chunnin. The weird thing is that they were only half filled. Neji Hyuuga had been slacking off after becoming the heir of the clan.

Hinata's coils were filled to the brim with chakra, her stores were that of a high chunnin. Naruto also saw her chakra was flowing like a river, he realized that the girl had a water affinity. Even though Hinata had been put in the branch house she had trained, and was now stronger than Neji.

Neji tried and tried to cut off Hinata's chakra points, but every time he tried no chakra would shot out. Neji scowled and found a opening, he struck her chest. Everything was quiet as almost everyone thought that Neji had hit her heart.

Neji then fell to his knees coughing, while Hinata just stood tall with no damage done to her. Everyone but a select few were confused, thankfully Naruto came in with a explanation.

"Hinata cut off the chakra flow to Neji's limbs. He can't use the jyuuken now, all he has left is his fist." Many gasped at this, Hinata, shy timid Hinata had defeated Neji Hyuuga. A Hinata took a deep breath and started to walk away from her downed opponent. Hayate raised his hand to call Hinata the winner but something bad happened.

Neji roared, "Don't you turn your back to me you bitch!" Neji used his last energy to activate Hinata's seal. He channeled his chakra and yelled, "PAIN!"

Hinata screamed in agony and dropped to the floor clutching her head. Neji cackled like a madman as he watched Hinata writhe in pain. Hayate didn't know what to do, but thankfully one blond hero knew what to do.

Naruto sped down slammed a foot into Neji's face. Once Neji was knocked out the seal stopped hurting Hinata. Kurenai jumped down and ran over to Hinata. Naruto ran over and started healing Hinata with purified youki from Kyuubi. Kyuubi herself was happy to help Naruto save Hinata.

Thankfully Hinata soon started to breath normally again. Hinata, who was barely conscious looked up at Naruto and quietly asked, "Did I do good Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled at her and spoke softly, "You did great Hinata-chan, I'm proud of you." Then Hinata passed out with a smile on her face.

Naruto handed Hinata to Kurenai who took her to the medics. Naruto turned back to Neji, who was starting to get back up. Naruto was about to go over and beat the crap out of the jerk but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Naruto looked back to see one of the people he didn't want to see, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto I'll have to ask you to back off, I can't have you assaulting the Hyuuga heir."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, he flicked the man's hand off his person. Naruto turned to the proctor, "Neji Hyuuga used the seal which I remember is forbidden during the exams. Not to mention Hinata already beat him."

Hayate nodded, he raised his hand and said, "Winner Hyuuga-"

"NEJI!"

Everyone turned to see the one that spoke, it was the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto growled at the Hokage, "The one who won was Hinata you old fart!" A lot of people gasped at Naruto's obvious disrespect for the Hokage. Said kage narrowed his eyes at naruto, "Know your place _Genin_! You interfered with the battle."

Naruto sneered, "I only interfered whenno one tried to save her! You let that prick into the finals _old man_, there will be consequences!" Many more gasps were heard. The hokage was getting mad.

"Are you threatening your commanding officer Naruto?" A lot of the higher ups were tense, ready to follow their kage's commands. Naruto stared at the old kage and calmly spoke.

"I don't give out threats _Hokage-sama_, I only give out promises. And I promise if Neji is in the finals." Naruto gave a long pause, "I will cripple him, if not kill him out right." There was a long silence, but before the elder man could do anything Naruto disappeared in whirl of wind. Hiruzen cursed under his breath.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto didn't really care for the rest of the matches, but he did leave a cloaked shadow clone just incase. At the moment Naruto was walking through the forbidden section of the Forest of Death. He was taking his anger out on the local wild life that dared attack him.

His anger was spread far: The old mans treachery, Neji hurting Hinata-chan, the torture he had to endure due to the villagers. Right now he wish he could take a vacation.

A light bulb appeared over his head, why didn't he take a vacation? Its not like anyone in the village could stop him. And he could always come back in time for the finals. And it would only take a week for him to make his Paths. After thinking he decided to go, after all he promised Inari he would visit him. And there was Haku's and Zabuza's graves, he wanted to pay them respect.

After leaving the forest Naruto went to his apartment and grabbed his stuff. During that he felt his shadow clone dispel. He got the memories of the rest of the matches. He was very impressed with Lee's and Gaara's match, though he was sad that Lee might never be a shinobi again. Soon he gave an evil grin as he saw that he'd be facing Neji in the finals.

After sorting the memories Naruto left to go and leave a message for the old man.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiruzen literally threw a tantrum in his office, all his years of planning had gone down the drain. The _boy_ had broken free, and lets not forget he had the Rinnegan! Oh the old man was furious. Just as he was about to destroy his desk a piece of paper floated down. He growled as he read the paper.

_Dear Old Fart_

_Just to let you know I'll be out of the village for the duration between the finals. Don't worry I'll be back, and don't even think about disqualifying me. Just imagine if the Fire Daimyo found out that you lied about the Yondaime not having a son. Oh and lets not forget my godmother Tsunade. Let it be know you traitor, I'll be back and I will get my pound of flesh._

_Your's mockingly_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi-Senju_

Hiruzen roared and threw his desk out of his office window.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto creeped down the halls of the hospital, he was there to talk to Hinata. He never did get her out of his head after Kiba-baka ruined everything. As he was walking he heard some shouting. As he got closer to Hinata's room the shouting got louder.

"How dare you attack the new heir, just because you were a failure before doesn't' give you the right to attack your cousin you wench!"

_SLAP_

Naruto heard whimpering of pain and immediately knew it was Hinata that was hit. He got into the room just as he saw Hinata's own _father_ raise his hand to form the hand sign to activate Hinata's seal. In a blink of an eye Naruto grabbed Hiashi's hand and broke it with a sickening snap.

Naruto glared at the man, "You will not hurt Hinata-chan, now get out of here before more of your body will be broken." Hiashi hissed in pain.

"You have a lot of nerve _demon_." Naruto growled at the man, "NO! You have nerve, hitting your own daughter! I bet your wive is rolling in her grave. Now get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

Hiashi snarled and started to leave the room, but before he left he glared at Hinata. "You are banished from the clan, and your sister will also after she is punished for _your_ actions."

Hiashi then left, Hinata immediately broke into tears. Hinata started whispering through her tears, "Their going to hurt Hanabi-chan because of me! You have to save her Naruto-kun!"

Naruto went over to Hinata, "I won't let anything happen to her Hinata-chan. I'll be back in a moment." Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's cheek, healing the red hand mark and calming the girl down. Naruto took a deep breath and left through the window, he just hopped he wasn't too late to save Hinata's sister.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hanabi was scared, she was just reading a book in her room when a few adults barged in and dragged her out by her hair. It was very painful, she was dragged to the main training dojo of the Hyuuga mansion. They threw her on the ground, making sure she was bent on her knees.

She saw that her father and Hyuuga elders glared at her with hate. She was trembling in fear, she had never seen so much hate in her fathers eyes. She was about to ask what was going on, but the second she opened her mouth she was struck with a jyuuken strike to the face. She cried out in pain as the foreign chakra attacked her coils in her face.

One of the elders walked forward, "Hyuuga Hanabi, you are to be punished for the actions that were committed by your failure of a sister. We have decided that you and your sister are only good for one thing." The man gave a evil glare, "Breeding."

All the color drained from Hanabi's face, she started to struggle. She watched in horror as some of the older men started to stalk toward her. She looked at her father, "Why father? Why are you doing this to me and Hinata? We are your own flesh and blood!"

The Hyuuga head just scoffed, "Just like your mother you are only meant for breeding. You actually think I loved your mother? No she, like all other Hyuuga women, are meant for breeding and nothing else." He turned to the elders, "Do what you want she is no longer my daughter, just like that failure."

Hanabi closed her eyes and prayed, 'Please Kami send someone to save me!'

As they got closer Hanabi was about to break from fear, but she then she saw a shadow behind the elders. The shadow had eyes that didn't belong to any hyuuga she knew.

"You all disgust me, DIE!" Naruto jumped out from the shadows and, with the Preta Path power started to suck the chakra out of all the men in the room. Soon only Hanabi and Naruto were the only ones alive.

Naruto walked over and picked up Hanabi bridal style, "Don't worry Hinata sent me, come on we have to get out of here." With a whirl of wind they left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Naruto arrived with Hanabi in Hinata's hospital room Hinata quickly jumped up and pulled her younger sister into a warming hug. Hanabi immediately broke into tears and she told Hinata on what their _father _said and tried to do.

Hinata looked over to Naruto, "Thank you so much Naruto-kun, thank you for saving my sister." Naruto gave a small smile, "I'm glad I could help, but I have to break this up. I have to find you guys a safe house so you can hide from the Hyuuga's"

As he was thinking he heard a soft voice in his head, '**You could take them to your parents house, its protected by a blood seal. No one other than you can enter it, not even the hokage could enter the it.**' Naruto thanked Kyuubi for her idea.

Naruto got the girls attention, "Ok Hinata, Hanabi I'll be taking you to a safe house that only I can get into. Come on we've got to hurry, theres no telling how soon they'll send out people to come and find you."

Once ready Naruto picked up Hinata into his arms and got Hanabi to hang onto his back. With incredible speed Naruto sped into the night, following the directions that Kyuubi gave him. It wasn't long until they reached the house. Naruto didn't even care how big the house was, all he cared was about the safety of the two girls.

He quickly scanned the area with his Rinnegan and, after seeing it was safe, went to the gate and entered by putting blood on the seal. He quickly closed the gate behind him and went into the house. Naruto soon found a room for both of the girls, he silently put them in the bed and left the room. He did remember though to put a note on the nightstand.

He just hoped that the next day would be better than the nightmare that the girls had to go through.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Till next time!


End file.
